10 Days
by Alrik Stark
Summary: Gilbert mustered up his courage to ask Roderich out. He writes in a diary after every day, not leaving out a detail. In the length of ten days, things will change.


**Yeah, I know I need to finish my UK/Spain, but I'm stuck on the next chapter for it, and this one came to me, and I just have to write it now. Gilbert...he may seem OC to people, so don't read if you don't like that. It's just how the characters portray to me in the plots.**

* * *

Gilbert trailed through the hallways of his brother's house, whistling a tune while the small yellow companion of his rested on his shoulder and listened intently to his friend's high pitched music. He was on a mission for that day, but he couldn't bring himself to go after it yet. His outer appearance was normal as always with a somewhat smug face and a certain movement to his walking and gestures thinking they would add to his 'awesomeness'. Underneath his exterior which he flaunted about; his heart was pounding against his chest, drowning out sound in his ears so he would only hear the strong beatings drumming, and his limbs shook so faintly it would be hard to notice unless one looked closely. The reason his was like that belonged to his mission.

The pale haired and skinned male wandered down the hall, feet then shuffling slowly as he neared the arched doorway that would lead him into the kitchen. His whistling came to a halt when he made the corner turn into the room, his red eyes glancing around, landing on a still sleepy aristocrat, digging around cupboards, looking for something suitable to eat for breakfast. He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms in front of his chest and merely watched the other without bothering to make a sound to let the brown haired male to know he was present. It wasn't until he found the right food and turned around that he saw him, tired eyes staring at the red ones for a minute before his brain seemed to have registered who it was and what he was doing.

The Austrian sighed and turned again, yawning as he trudged to the counter, getting the items he needed to eat his breakfast, ignoring the other, figuring he would have nothing good to say to him that morning like every other morning and afternoon and night. The only time he seemed to get any peace in the house was when he would lock himself in his room and sleep. He finally appeared irritated enough that he finally turned his head and glanced back to the ghost in the doorway, fed up with the rather creepy staring and set what he was holding down, placing his hands on the edge of the counter.

"Can I help you with something?" Roderich grumbled out, forgetting his food for the time being, now determined to figure out the answer from the pest of the house.

The man shrugged, his bird lifting from his shoulder and landing back down when his shoulders had dropped back to normal. "Well there could be something I need help with…" He mumbled, glancing to the side, eye contact suddenly becoming unbearable. He didn't say anything else after that, either forgetting what he needed to say or froze in slight fear and plenty of embarrassment that he didn't want to ask anything then, much rather thinking he would like to just screw it and not go on with his mission and accept it as incomplete and failed.

"Well, what is it?" He sounded beyond annoyed then, tapping his bare foot against the floor and adding his fingers into the music of tapping after a mere second. "If you are just here to say some ridiculous insult again, go away. I don't have time for it nor do I want to hear any more of your crap that you come up with thinking it's just awesome and such. I hate to break it to you, but you're not awesome, nowhere close to being it. So run along and go outside and play with your outdoor animal and don't bother coming back inside."

Gilbert raised his brows at him, his face looking a tad shocked. Apparently he not only enjoyed being a loner in the morning, but enjoyed in the art of speaking his mind rather than just telling him to run along and that being the end of that. This would get him nowhere, with the mood he was in then. He needed to eat, and then he would be much more refrained. "I'll…just come back later." He maneuvered his way back out around the corner, letting the other one be, hearing faint grumblings coming from the room once he was out of sight. Asking a simple question to the other now appeared to be much harder than he figured. In his mind, he had it all planned out, having scenes where he would simply blurt it out and look completely collected while he did so, and the aristocrat obviously gave the positive answer – now if only reality could be like that. The pale man sighed and wandered throughout the house to waste time, not sure on how long the other took to eat, soon losing track of the hours going by and simply wandering until he managed to cross paths with the Austrian again.

Of course, he still looked displeased to see him, but nonetheless, it was time to get things over with, but he found himself merely staring again, at a loss of words. The other simply stood and looked back at him for just a few moments before rolling his eyes and going on his way again. It wasn't until then that he managed to muster up enough ability to speak that he finally said something to him.

"Wait," He somewhat yelled, trying to be loud enough that it would get his attention for him to stop instead of ignoring him and walking on. The other paused, pivoting around to look at him expectedly, wanting a good enough question from him, and was willing to wait for the time being until he got it.

The Prussian had went blank as he turned around, his eyes shifting around nervously and his hands shoved into his pockets, biting his lower lip and finally settled his gaze on the ground. "I was just wondering…well, I know I normally embarrass and annoy the crap outta you, but…if you can maybe forget all those past things…and yesterday…would you…" He trailed off, taking a hand out from his pocket and tugging at his shirts collar, getting pecks on the side of his face from the yellow bird, urging him on to spit it out. He waved his hand at the animal, getting him to fly off and stop for the moment. "Well, you know when people like each other; they go out on like dates or something to places and whatever… So, well…just…will you go out with me, on like a date…tomorrow, just to the…" He trailed off once again, having no slightest clue where he could take the guy. Sure, there were piano shops, but he'd be forgotten for one of those things, and the high maintenance male might end up marrying one of the things.

A place that would be fun for them and something that seemed like a good date place would be… It was harder to think of than it most likely should be. Gilbert eventually came up with a simple idea though that should be fun, for at least himself anyways.

"To the amusement park!"

By the time that was said, his pale face had turned into a bright shade of red and his expression looked nervous, almost like a female that was embarrassed and frighten that she'd be turned down by the boy she finally confessed to.

Roderich's eyes looked a little checked out then, thinking over what was just said. His first thought being that this was some major scheme he had just thought up of, and accepting this…invitation would bring him nothing but more humiliation. Though on the other side, if it was just another scheme of his, he shouldn't be blushing the way he was now, or fidgeting shyly as he stood and sought out the time until he would get an answer. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, trying to seek out a reasonable explanation for this scene, but couldn't come up with a decent enough one that he actually believed. Did that male actually like him? There would be only one way to truly find out and that would be to accept the little date.

"Well…I suppose. I'll go…but only if this isn't some trick of yours."

Gilbert looked incredibly relieved, as though the answer had changed his life forever. The Austrian had no clue on what that reaction could possibly mean at the moment. The answer wouldn't take too long to get there though and reveal everything. After all, no one knew anything on what would happen. Only Gilbert did, and at night, when everyone else would sleep, he would sit at the desk in his room with a table lamp flicked on, and he would be writing; writing in a diary, mentioning everything that happened in the day – all his conversations, everything he did that day, not leaving a single detail out from it. He did have plenty other journals and diaries stored in bookshelves in the basement of the house, but this diary was a special one.

Out of a hundred pages in the diary, only ten would be ever filled out.

And so the countdown begins.


End file.
